In Love and War
by Anglachel
Summary: Lily hates James (with good reason!) but James loves Lily. Involves a jealous Sirius, mysterious potions teacher, and the ever wily and annoying Severus Snape...
1. Snivellus

James Potter was so terribly upset; he could barely see the writhing Severus Snape hanging in thin air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" he sneered, watching Lily Evans stalk off angrily, her red hair like a glowing beacon. The young crowd slowly surrounding them roared their immediate approval, expectant faces pleading.

"Go on, do it!" Peter Pettigrew begged excitedly, his already protruding eyes practically falling out of his small skull.

"Should I, Padfoot?" James asked Sirius Black, who stood nearby, nearly falling onto the grass with laughter.

"Of course," he wheezed, as Snape's face contorted in red rage and, to James' surprise, a flicker of fear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" someone screamed. James quickly said the counter curse under his breath, and Snape fell to the ground in a heap of ragged black robes, while one of the Gryffindor prefects pushed his way through the crowd.

"James Potter! I should have known it'd be you!" Arthur Weasley cried in anger, his face turning bright red.

"What? I was just having a bit of fun..." James laughed hysterically as Snape pulled himself to his feet wobbly. Snape glared at James with his large black eyes, hatred and repulsion emanating from them. James ignored his gaze, and turned back to Weasley coolly. Arthur was shaking violently in pure anger.

"Potter, report to Dumbledore, now," Arthur seethed through tightly clenched teeth. James shrugged carelessly, grabbed his bag, and headed up to the Headmaster's office, which he knew so well.

The stone gargoyle stood close watch over Dumbledore's office.

"Pear Drop," James said with an impatient sigh. The gargoyle sprung from his frozen position, and stepped aside, yawning as James passed. He had seen James many times just in this past month.

"...Minerva, we cannot simply allow..." Dumbledore's low rumble came from deep within the office. James looked up the moving staircase. The door at the top of the stairs was shut. He'd just have to wait until Dumbledore and McGonagall finished their business.

"...But what about the Black sisters..." Professor McGonagall's voice came sharply, slicing through the air like a saber.

"We must worry about that later, Minerva, I believe Mr. Potter is here to see me," Dumbledore said with a slight exhale. James walked up the revolving staircase, and when he had reached the top step, the door swung open, to reveal the face of one of Hogwarts most formidable professors.

"I see that Mr. Potter is once again in trouble," Professor McGonagall said sternly, a pinched look about her face. Though she was young, Minerva McGonagall was quite experienced in making her students, and colleagues, quiver in their shoes.

"Yes Professor," James replied. He was probably the only student at Hogwarts who was not completely petrified of the frightening Transfiguration teacher.

"Hmm. If I know you at all, you are not very sorry, are you?" she said, surveying him with razor keen eyes.

"No Professor." She looked at him critically, and then stepped aside to let James talk to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was seated at his rickety old desk, playing with one of his many contraptions idly, and only looked up once James had sat down opposite him.

"Do tell me James, what have you done this time?" Dumbledore asked, setting the twirling golden object down on the corner of the table.

"I hung Sniv- I mean Severus Snape up by his legs, and was going to pull off his underwear when Arthur Weasley stopped me," James replied dully, tempted to just walk out early, without having to deal with the standard lecture. He already knew what he'd get, detention, and a letter home. Etcetera.

"James Potter. I am very ashamed of you," Dumbledore said solemnly. James instantly felt remorse. He had always looked up to the kindly man; Dumbledore was the best headmaster as far as James could see.

"I am sorry professor," James trailed off dejectedly, looking down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs anxiously.

"I believe you are, but not for your actions. James, look at me," Dumbledore said softly. James looked up into the milky blue eyes of his idol.

"I am sorry," he whispered despondently.

"James, you are one of the most promising students I have ever seen. Yet you continue to waste your obvious talents on spiteful actions. Severus Snape does not deserve your ill will. I will have to give you more than detention this time," Dumbledore sighed, worried for his favorite pupil.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," James replied meekly.

"You shall serve as a aide to Professor Agontis for three weeks."

"Professor Agontis?" James asked in disbelief, his jaw dropping. Three weeks with the Slytherin house leader, who just happened to teach Potions, James' worst subject?

"I know that Potions is not your strong suit, so perhaps this will do your potions grade some good," Dumbledore said firmly, pulling out some parchment, and began scratching on it with his maroon quill.

"I-I..." James failed to finish his sentence.

"I shall inform Professor Agontis as soon as convenient, and you shall begin tomorrow."

"But what about my other classes?"

"I shall see to it that all the work that is covered in your other subjects shall be sent to you by owl."

"Three weeks?"

"Do not tempt me James, or I will lengthen your service time."

"Yes Professor," James said hastily, hardly believing what he'd gotten himself into.


	2. Professor Agontis

"I can't believe you got three weeks of it!" Sirius hooted with laughter, slapping his knee. Some girls seated by the fire glanced at him in surprise, and then giggled among themselves, whispering among themselves about how handsome Sirius was.

"Shut up, you ugly git!" James hissed, slamming his Divination book onto Sirius' susceptible knuckles.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sirius asked, angrily, rubbing his hand, as it began to turn pink and swell.

"Just be quiet, okay?" James answered, silently fuming. There were light footsteps behind him. He spun around, expecting to find Peter coming up to tease him as well. James was about to spit out an angry insult, when he realized that it was Lily Evans. His frown faded, but he could not get himself to smile at her, after all, she had said he was a stupid git.

"Hello Evans," he greeted her, not as cheerful as he usually was.

"How bad did you get it?" she asked bluntly, her red hair catching the glow of the fire, her stunning green eyes watching him coldly.

"Three weeks with Professor Agontis," he replied with a wince, just thinking about it made him bitter. She nodded dismally.

"You deserve worse," she said caustically.

"Thanks, I love you too," he laughed nastily. Her face twisted in fury.

"I loathe you with such a passion," she retorted. At first he was taken aback, but after what she had said earlier that day, he wasn't too astonished.

"Likewise," he replied sardonically, turning back to his challenging Divination. He rubbed the back of his neck, which was turning bright red, and found that he was regretting his tactless wording.

After breakfast the next morning, James began the tedious walk to the dungeons, dragging his feet along the way. Professor Agontis was waiting outside his classroom, his face pulled into a grimace at the sight of his approaching ward.

"Believe me Potter, I just wish it had been any other student than you," Agontis said bitterly, pushing James into the damp dungeon. Candles flickered in the musty air.

"I feel the same way," James replied sourly, surveying the chamber where'd he'd spend most of the next three weeks.

"At least we agree upon one thing," Agontis muttered savagely, shoving an ancient, decaying book at James. "Read up on the antidote for the Swelling Potion." James caught the heavy book with one hand, looking at it dubiously.

"Yes Professor," James said skeptically. Agontis shot him a cruel look, and started rummaging through an old iron, chest filled with putrid, preserved magical creatures.

"What do we need?" Agontis called, looking under his arm.

"A preserved female newt!" James replied.

"What else?"

"Bezoar from a goat with a stomach ache."

"Anything else?" Agontis asked impatiently.

"Nope, not besides water and, oh, I didn't see that. Let's see, oh, it says Dung Beetle Urine," James said with a slight snicker.

"Ah. I am reluctant to get that out," Agontis shuddered. "Smells quite terrible."

"Smells worse than terrible," James laughed. Agontis nodded and tossed James an old jam jar filled with floating female newts. He caught it with lightening fast reflexes.

"I can see why you are good a Quidditch," Agontis mused, tossing an amber color liquid filled jar at James.

"Thanks," James murmured, dumbfounded by the normally grouchy professor, who didn't give out compliments readily.

"I need you to make, and bottle a draught of the antidote," Agontis continued, setting the rest of the jars down on a table nearby a thick cauldron. "Some poor second year ate her experiment, and we have no antidote on stock. Think of her swollen tongue as you make it, and be careful not to mix things out of order." James nodded gravely, and started the fire beneath the cauldron with a flick of his wand. This wouldn't be half as bad as he thought it'd be.

"James, psst," someone whispered. James looked up from his intense work to see Sirius grinning ruthlessly at him. "Having fun?"

"Actually, it hasn't been that bad," James answered truthfully. All he had done all day was make antidotes and potions, bottle them, and watch Professor Agontis teach. He was slow to admit it, but he had been having fun making potions and watching Agontis.

"I can't believe you!" Sirius mocked him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't then," James replied jokingly, dumping a vial of ground Amazon lizard bones into the green bubbling brew. Sirius smirked, and took his usual seat in the back, preparing his desk for sleep. He carefully stacked his textbooks in a column, a makeshift pillow. James rolled his eyes, and gingerly continued the potion.


	3. Changes in James

That night at dinner, Professor Agontis waved to James, who was slightly astonished, but waved back anyway. Peter gave him a funny look.

"What was that all about?" Sirius grumbled, a black eyebrow raised, his lips pulled into a sneer.

"He's just being friendly," James replied, surprised by Sirius' callous words.

"James, James. What's happened to the old Prongs?" Sirius asked in disbelief, stabbing a piece of beef with his knife.

"I like the new Prongs," Remus butt in, pulling his nose out of his Arithmancy book.

"What?" Peter practically shrieked, causing a few odd glances from down at Lily's end of the long table.

"Shut up, will you?" Sirius hissed, grabbing Peter's collar. Peter squeaked in fear. "You've been driving me crazy all day! You idiot!"

"Leave him alone!" Remus snapped, smacking the back of Sirius' head smartly. Sirius winced, and released Peter slowly. James watched with faint amusement.

"You guys are so weird," Arthur Weasley groaned with laughter, wiping tears from his blue eyes.

"We know," Peter said, slightly shaken, but proud nonetheless. James rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Arthur, why'd you get Jamesy here in trouble?" Sirius asked Arthur indolently. Arthur sighed, and cast a sharp glance at James.

"You're my friend, but that was rather unacceptable, James!" Arthur scolded, wiping his glasses on his tie.

"I know," James shrugged. "I don't mind working with Professor Agontis."

"What are you, brainwashed?" Jack Jordan asked, laughing loudly.

"Sure, maybe," James laughed nervously. Jack was right; maybe something was getting to him. He had probably inhaled too many vapors from the potions.

James turned himself reluctantly into Professor Agontis the next day, after convincing himself the night before that he was off his rocker. Agontis greeted him cheerfully, handed him a list of potions to do, and James set to work instantly. He ignored the students that came through the class that day, thoroughly absorbed in his work. He even stayed a few minutes afterward, to discuss several of the more intricate potions with Agontis. James grudgingly felt himself gain respect for Agontis, who clearly knew his profession well. He knew every potion like the back of his hand, and understood which ones James had troubles with.

The next three weeks passed in a flash, and James felt regret on the last day, and genuinely wished that he had had a longer sentence.

"Professor, I want to say sorry for all those times I didn't pay attention in class," James said ruefully, shaking Agontis' hand. Agontis nodded wisely, his acute black eyes comprehending something James did not.

"James, I am proud of you. I cannot say that of any other Gryffindor student. You have grown up," Agontis said with a faint smile, placing a fatherly hand on James' broad shoulder.

"Thank you Professor, I had a lot more fun with you than I thought I would," James grinned, thinking about all of the amazing things he had witnessed.

"Likewise son, likewise."

"Thanks for everything Professor," James said as he started to walked out of the classroom he had gotten to know so well, glancing over his shoulder, waving. James could not help but feel a measure of finality, and he knew that he had taken another step in life.

Sirius and the gang had watched James transform from the Slytherin hating Marauder, to a tolerant, kind guy. They were stunned.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Sirius asked angrily at supper. Remus shoved him.

"Don't say anything," Remus said, glaring at the aggravated Sirius. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with your change," he said to James, still grimacing at Sirius.

"Thanks Remus," James said softly.

"He should change too," Remus murmured crossly, shooting daggers at Sirius, whom merely shrugged them off.

"I'm fine the way I am," Sirius said, scowling at Remus.

"Have it your way then," Remus replied, pulling his Arithmancy book out of his bag.

A/N: I already have all of these planned out and I can't really lengthen the chapters.

Sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	4. Marauder Quarrels

During Potions the next day, James was the only one in Gryffindor whom paid attention. He shoved the snoozing Sirius irritably.

"Come on, pay attention, you idiot," he whispered, shoving him again.

"Hmm. Where's the food?" Sirius yawned sleepily, shaking his shaggy black head.

"You're in the middle of class!" James replied.

"Shut up," Sirius groaned, burying his face back in his arms. James rolled his eyes indifferently, and turned back to observe the elaborate potion that was being demonstrated at the front of the room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sirius asked after class, his dark eyes flashing resentfully.

"What's _your _problem?" James snapped back. "You should respect the teacher!"

"What, what's this? You're the one who sleeps in Binns' class!" Sirius bellowed, jostling his best friend roughly.

"I don't anymore!" James retorted, his cheeks flushing. As people filed out of the dungeon, they glanced nervously at the normally inseparable boys.

"Who do you think you are? Some sort of angel?" Sirius lashed out.

"No, but I'm not as immature as you!"

"Me, immature? I have had fifty three girlfriends-"

"Sirius, is that what really matters?"

"Hell yeah. You're so stupid James. You think Evans is gonna like you just because you suck up to the teacher?" Sirius scoffed.

"I don't care what Evans thinks of me. She hates me anyway," James said bitterly. "Maybe I'm just trying to stop acting like I'm still in my first year."

"Grow up? James, hell, you have one more year of school and you want to waste it on 'growing up?'"

"Yeah, Sirius," James said, suddenly quiet. "Maybe you should too." Sirius stared at his best friend in disbelief. James quickly threw everything into his bag, and walked away, eyes fixated on the ground.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair among the Marauders. Remus had his arm around his newest girlfriend, Alizabeth, and they were talking non-stop the entire time about their classes. James and Sirius ignored each other, while Peter attempted to engage them both in a conversation, and failed miserably. Many of their fellow Gryffindors noticed the boys' silence, and were worried, including Lily Evans.

Potions a few days later was tense. The Slytherins were silent save for a few whispers, and a cough or two. James stirred his brew angrily, watching the liquid boil.

"Congratulations James," Agontis said, patting him on the back. "You and Severus were the only ones to get perform the recipe correctly."

"Thanks Professor," James said quietly. Severus gave him a nasty look from across the room, clearly angered.

"Class, I will be back in a moment," Agontis said loudly, and left the room with a swish of his black cape.

"Whew, he's gone," Frank Longbottom, sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his brow. A few Gryffindors laughed nervously, seeing Frank's poorly done potion.

"Now that the teacher's gone, let's party," Sirius swaggered. James shot his best friend a warning look, but Sirius did not refrain, and he and a few others continued to laugh noisily.

"Shut up, traitor," Kyran Zola, a Slytherin, growled loudly. Sirius ignored him. Suddenly, Severus walked over, his black stringy hair falling in his glinting dark eyes.

"So, Potter, did you get the mud-bloods help in making your potion?" he jeered. James frowned angrily.

"For you information, Lily is not "mud-blood." And second of all, she did not help me," James snarled, mixing his concoction violently. Severus laughed obnoxiously, sounding amazingly like a weasel.

"Well then, you must have had help, because, you're definitely not smart enough to perform such a complex potion." James ignored his arch-nemesis, struggling to keep from socking the Slytherin in the jaw.

"Perhaps, it was that traitor that helped you," Severus mused evilly.

"Shut up Snivellus," James said, his hands shaking slightly.

"That mud-blood-" Severus started.

With a fierce cry, James launched himself at the greasy idiot. Severus screamed in fear as James pounded him.

"Take that!" James screamed, shoving his knee into Severus groin. Severus shrieked in pain, doubling over.

"James! Stop! Stop!" someone screamed. James didn't hear, and continued to sock the boy whom he had hated since his first year at Hogwarts.

"James, cut it out, the teacher!"

James jumped to his feet, just as Agontis pushed his way into the tight circle that had surrounded the fighting.

"James Potter! I am ashamed of you!" Agontis cried, eyebrows diving in surprise.

"Sorry Professor," James murmured.

"Sorry won't do it this time," Agontis said curtly. "Go to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Yes Professor," James sighed, grabbing his bag.

"Lemon Drops," James told the gargoyle sadly. He didn't think he'd be back here so soon.

"...And it looks as if Mr. Potter is here to see me once again..." Dumbledore's voice came from up the stairs. James trooped up, slowly, passing ghostly Professor Binns on the way.

"Hello Professor," James said to Binns quietly.

"Good morning James," Binns said, blinking, and floating down.

"James, James..." Dumbledore sighed, stroking his temples.

"I'm sorry Professor," James said gloomily. He wasn't sorry for practically killing Severus; he deserved that, but was sorry that he had caused Dumbledore trouble.

"What have you done?"

"I attacked Severus Snape..." James trailed off. Dumbledore glowered at his pupil.

"James, I thought you had learned your lesson."

"I did-"

"James. Do not make excuses. You should respect your peers. Instead I find the son of some of the best Aurors being a bully."

"Professor-"

"James. You know better, and you still do this. I am afraid that you shall have to be expelled this time."

"Yes Professor," James whispered, looking at his feet. His parents would never forgive him, and would probably insist on home-schooling him.

"I shall make arrangements-" Suddenly, the Headmaster's door swung open, and Lily Evans barged in panting heavily.

"Professor," she gasped.

"Lily, I am busy with another student," Dumbledore said sternly, motioning for her to leave.

"You can't expel James! It's all Snape's fault!" she cried, her green eyes fixed on James' blue ones.


	5. Changes for the Better

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sni-Snape, called me a..." she trailed off. "A-you know what. And James attacked him."

"A you know what?" Dumbledore asked, clearly not understanding what she had meant.

"He insulted her blood," James butt in indignantly.

"He did," Lily nodded.

"Well, then I shall speak with Mr. Snape about this. James, you cannot get away without punishment, after all you did start the fight. You shall be serving with Professor Agontis again," Dumbledore said, with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks Professor," James said, slightly surprised by the change in events, but happy nonetheless.

"You two go back to class now," Dumbledore said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

As they walked back to the dungeons, James could not help but keep glancing at Lily out of the corner of his eye.

"Lily, I want to say thank you," he said.

"No, thank you," she whispered.

"If I may ask," he said, but then hesitated. She nodded her consent. "Well, why did you help me? I thought you hated me."

"I have watched a change come over you, James," she said softly. "During these last three weeks, you have become the person I that I always knew you were, but never showed."

"Lily, I want you to know how sorry I am," he murmured. "I've been such an idiot these last six years."

"When you stood up for me today, you made up for everything you ever did," she said with a smile.

Agontis told James after class that he had suspected that Severus had started the fight by taunting him, but everything appeared that James had just started beating Severus up for no reason. Snape would be in the hospital wing for some time, and news traveled around quickly that Snivellus had finally been pounded for calling Lily Evans a mud-blood one too many times.

At dinner, Lily sat down by James.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, loading her plate with a healthy scoop of mashed potatoes.

"Hey," Remus replied, glancing at James, and then at Lily.

"Hi," James said as he hugged her.

"What is going on?" Peter asked, completely stupefied, his mouth hanging open to reveal masticated carrots.

"Hi, I'm Lily," Lily said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Peter," Peter gulped, swallowing his carrots quickly, and taking her hand in his and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a wide smile, turning back to her food. Peter glanced at Remus in question, but Remus shrugged.

"What the hell, Lily?" Eirinn Watsind asked, hands on her hips, blue eyes accusatory, after stalking over.

"I'll tell you about it later," Lily sighed. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice while Eirinn sat down. Eirinn glared at James, whom felt slightly uncomfortable, but said nothing.

Several of Lily's gang came over and sat with them, and most of them were amazingly cordial, though Eirinn remained chilly throughout the meal. Sirius did not sit with them.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Joelle Lin asked, motioning to Sirius, whom was sitting with some of the older Weasleys. Remus shrugged.

"Sirius and I are sort of in a spat," James said hesitantly.

"Ooh. That's bloody awful," Joelle said, clucking somewhat like a mother hen. "The Marauders fighting amongst themselves? What's the world coming to?" James felt the same way, and nodded his head in agreement.

James walked Lily back to the Common Room after they both finished eating.

"Hey Lily," James said awkwardly as they neared the portrait. "Can I talk to you a little privately?" She nodded, and he walked over her over to a private corner, far from the prying view of the other Gryffindors.

"James, what is it?" she asked.

"Lily, um..." he paused. "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Where?" she asked, confused.

"I dunno, Hogsmeade, maybe?" he said, feeling slightly dejected. She smiled in realization, her green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, James, I'd love to," she laughed, taking his hand firmly in her's. He grinned, and couldn't believe his luck. He'd finally gotten to hold the hand of the girl whom he had been madly in love with since his first year at Hogwarts.

When James and Lily walked into the Common room, hand in hand, as if on cue, the entire room erupted in cheers and hoots. Both of them flushed hotly.

"Go on, kiss!" Sirius yelled from the stairs, flashing them his infamous grin. Lily blushed furiously.

"Yeah, come on!" Arthur catcalled. James shook his head. He took a seat on a couch nearby the roaring fire, and she sat beside him, looking at him apprehensively.

"Why not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd like it," he confessed, a bead of sweat running down the back of his neck.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, you're a girl!" he stammered under her wry gaze.

"And?" she asked humorously.

"I dunno..." he trailed off.

Suddenly, she grabbed his ears, and pulled him in for an intense kiss.

"I have been wanting to do that for three weeks now," she whispered in his ear after he pulled away for a breath of air.

"I've been wanting to do that for six years now!" he laughed, and leaned down to kiss her again.

James staggered up the stairs to his dormitory, scarcely believing what he'd just done. He swung the door to his dorm open with a bang, and flopped onto his bed, staring up at the canopy.

"Hey," Sirius said, sitting down beside his friend. The others had not yet come to the room for bed, and were currently wrecking havoc on Arthur Weasley's room.

"Hey," James replied.

"I saw you snogging Evans," Sirius said with a slight laugh.

"Yup," James answered comfortably, smiling smugly.

"You know, you were right about the growing up thing. I talked to my uncle Alphard. He says that you can be mature, and have fun at the same time," Sirius confessed.

"I know," James said.

"Good," Sirius said, patting James' dark head.

"Don't pat me," James grumbled. "You're the dog."

_Fin_

Stupid me, I just finished rereading the guidelines and realized that we are no longer aloud to use the chapter system for posting author's notes. AGH! and I'd just typed out my long winded thank you letter and put it on as chapter six. So, sorry to all, and I'm going to copy past this in.

Okay, here it goes.

I'm sorry to all my readers, but chapter five, was the last chapter of _In Love and War._

Tragic, is it not?

But, as we all say, the show must go on. And I must continue with my other writing aspirations.

So, this is for everyone who helped me with _In Love and War. _They're in no order, so don't have a strop if you're at the bottom. You're all equal in my heart. (sorry that was undeniably sappy, and if you decide that it isn't worth it to search for your name here, then by all means drop this and go read someone else's, because dramatic is my middle name. no, actually, it isn't, but I like to pretend it is.)

Anna:

You are possibly the most annoying sister a girl has ever had. But… You edit my stories and suffer through my horrible grammatical errors, so for this, I love you. Yes, you do go through and delete important paragraphs on accident, and leave random notes in the text and forget about them, and then I find them three years later and go 'what the hell?' Yes, you have your flaws, but mine are much more grievous.

ShadowMoony:

Your lovely and very cheerful reviews buoyed my flagging spirits when I was slogging through the last chapters. When I read your first review, I remember thinking, now this is one very cheerful person. Thank you for all your support, for everytime I read one of your lovely and wonderful reviews, I skipped around the house screaming 'someone appreciates me!' Thank you for supporting the author, for if you hadn't, this story wouldn't have been finished.

NFlora:

Your reviews were extremely helpful and enlightening. I enjoyed receiving them, you would be a very excellent editor. You should try it someday, I am sure that I would not be the only one very grateful.

Blodeuedd:

Slap slap. I challenge you to a duel! Mwa ha ha. Arwen and Faramir say hi, and that Jenn is definitely absolutely nuts, and that ohmygod Aragorn, will someone kill please kill her… Do we have a duel to the death? At school, on Monday?

sum nox:

What would Bill think if he found out we wrote these absolutely stupid and very wasteful of time stories. He might just dump you. Just kidding, darling. That would be very sad if he did. Well, for you at least. Just kidding just kidding, I prefer my head on my shoulders thank you very much.

Extra special thanks to oAngel85o, NFLora, MPMP Princess, and Smiley99:

For although only one of you has ever left reviews on my pages, it is an honor and a privilege to be on your Author Alert, and I thank you most heartily. A faithful reader is like a box of chocolates… Or is it life is like a box of chocolates? I don't know, Forest Gump confuses me. Everything is a box of chocolates! Okay, sorry, just a little hyper. If you take me off your Author Alert after this, I wouldn't blame you.

SMH:

I adore your work and have been reading your Lily/James fics for a good five months now. No, you probably haven't decided to read my very pathetic and strangely short fic, but I'm going to give a shout out to you anyway, simply for being a source of inspiration.

Kisses and hugs to anyone I forget at the moment, you're not really forgotten you're…. well. Forgotten. But anyhow, that's beside the point. My mother is screaming something about lunch and I have to run, so everyone thank you thank you thank you for helping me to write this fic, it was fun to write it, but it was even more fun to get your comments on it.

For anyone who was hoping for another chapter, I'm dreadfully sorry. I'm probably not going to do a sequel because, after all, we know what happens. Or at least I hope you know. If you don't… Well, this is not the time and place to berate you. Anyhoo, if I can scrounge up the time, maybe I'll do a epilogue.

If you want to tell me I'm stupid and that you don't appreciate me at all, I would welcome a review. (I like reviews, even if they're evil mean and nasty, to think that someone took time out of their day just to make me feel bad is really quite interesting.) And if you feel that we might have other things to discuss besides my writing, like waterpolo or LOTR, or something, my email is fanfiction email is 

TTFN:

Anglachel

and of course,

Arwen and Faramir (the trusty alter-egos)


End file.
